onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 717
! キュロス怒りの一撃! | Romaji = Turueno Basutādo! Kyurosu Ikari no Ichigeki! | Airdate = November 8, 2015 | funiTitle = Trueno Bastardo! Kyros' Furious Strike! | funiAirdate = November 7, 2015 | crunchyTitle = Trueno Bastardo! Kyros' Furious Strike! | crunchyAirdate = November 7, 2015 | funiRank = | funiViews = | Screen = | Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Sanji | rating = | rank = }} "Trueno Bastardo! Kyros' Furious Strike!" is the 717th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Kyros continues his grueling battle with Diamante before finally defeating him. As the citizens celebrate, Pica abandons his fight with Roronoa Zoro to confront Kyros. Long Summary Leaping toward Diamante, Kyros slashes at him, resulting in a shockwave that blows Diamante back. While dodging and blocking Kyros's attacks, Diamante expresses disbelief at him being able to move during Death Enjambre. After moving away from Kyros, Diamante asks him if his body is an iron ball, only to note that Kyros must be feeling immense pain after seeing a spiked ball land in his arm before demanding to know if Kyros is a ball of stupidity. However, Kyros proclaims that feeling pain is a mark of being human and that the Donquixote Pirates do not understand this before clashing with Diamante once more. Recalling Scarlett's death, Kyros continues clashing with Diamante before claiming that the Donquixote Family does not understand the pain of losing someone they love or being unable to feel whatever they touch. Declaring that what he is currently feeling does not hurt when compared to the tragedies which Dressrosa has suffered, Kyros leaps forward and resumes clashing with Diamante. After noting that Diamante called him a ball, Kyros proclaims that he will become a ball of the anger of Dressrosa and strike Diamante down before cutting his iron umbrella in half. Shocked by this, Diamante expresses surprise at Kyros's power and compares his glory to that of 20 years ago before crossing blades with Kyros multiple times. Telling Kyros to not underestimate his sword skill, Diamante uses Hangetsu Glaive, only for Kyros to leap over the resulting fissure in the ground before resuming his clashing with Diamante. Elsewhere, upon noticing her flinch, Riku Doldo III asks Viola if something happened to Kyros and Rebecca, prompting Viola to reveal that Rebecca is fine before noting that the fight is intense enough for her to feel Kyros's anger and pain through her Clairvoyance. On Flower Hill, Diamante continues to cross swords with Kyros while calling him a monster for having not collapsed yet. Suddenly, Kyros falls to his knee, prompting Diamante to note he has finally reached his limit as the last of the iron balls hits the ground. Approaching Kyros, Diamante raises his sword above his head while proclaiming that he will end this for Kyros as he did with Scarlett. As an angered Kyros recalls his history with Scarlett, Viola curses Diamante for mentioning her again. While Riku recalls being informed of Scarlett's death. Viola recalls Diamante bragging about killing her sister and Tank Lepanto preventing her from attacking Diamante in revenge. Proclaiming that he will not let Kyros or Rebecca escape, Diamante claims that they lost to the Donquixote Family a decade ago and that losers should accept their defeat. Upon hearing this, Kyros stands up and leaps toward Diamante, who states that his strike will rend the ground before clashing with Kyros several more times. When Kyros leaps away from a strike that creates a fissure in the ground, Diamante claims that he hopes Kyros can dodge it with his wounded leg, prompting Kyros to state that he will not dodge it before leaping forward to resume clashing with Diamante, who calls him an idiot. Leaping back, Kyros proclaims that his sword carries a decade's worth of Dressrosa's suffering and that he will take back peace before leaping toward Diamante, who prepares to use Hangetsu Glaive once more. However, Kyros intercepts his strike before using Trueno Bastardo, which cuts Diamante's sword in half and grievously wounds him. Diamante is sent flying back and lands on Scarlett's grave marker, which causes him to cough up blood before falling to the side. Seeing Kyros stand up before Scarlett's grave, a tearful Rebecca is motioned to go to him by Nico Robin. As Rebecca runs toward Kyros, Robin falls to her knees with a wounded back before smiling. Running up to a sitting Kyros, Rebecca tells him that he needs to get medical treatment immediately before seeing the grave marker, which reminds her of Kyros in his toy form swearing to protect her with his life. Having seen this, a tearful Viola informs the others that Kyros has defeated Diamante, causing them to celebrate. As Viola reveals that Rebecca is also okay, a citizen expresses disbelief at Kyros taking down the hero of the Corrida Colosseum, prompting another citizen to remind him that Kyros was the original undefeated champion. Turning around, Viola declares that the members of the Donquixote Family have been defeated one by one by allies of the Straw Hat Pirates before revealing that four still remain: Bellamy, Pica, Trebol, and Donquixote Doflamingo. As the citizens present lament how they were trying to kill the Straw Hats, Riku begins to walk away, prompting Usopp to ask him where he is going. When Riku explains how he is going to the town because he believes there is still something he can do, Tank joins him as the citizens to decide to go as well in order to tell the others that there is still hope. As Kanjuro notes that things are turning in their favor, Usopp wonders where Issho went, prompting Kanjuro to point out that he left a while ago. Meanwhile, in the town below, Issho asks a Marine what the situation is like, prompting him to report that they have not gotten everything under control yet. Hearing this, Issho tells him and the other Marines present to gather all the citizens in one place where they can be defended. As the Marines run off, Issho turns around and looks toward the plateau as Roronoa Zoro slashes through one of Pica's stone arms with Samon before cutting another stone arm to pieces with Hirameki followed by Toro. After cutting Pica's stone face into sections with Otoro, Zoro lands on the ground and enters his Nigiri stance, only for a laughing Pica to inform him that this is where their fight ends because he has something to attend to as his stone face slides into the mountain behind it. When Zoro attempts to pursue him, several stone spikes appear to block his way as more appear along the side of the mountain. On Flower Hill, Rebecca notes that the field is shaking before being thrown into the air alongside Kyros by a stone spike as several more appear. Watching this, Robin sees Pica's face forming atop one of the spikes and recognizes him. As Kyros and Rebecca hit the ground, Pica berates Diamante for looking so pathetic in defeat as Kyros moves in front of Rebecca while drawing his sword. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *It took longer for Kyros to defeat Diamante in the anime than in the manga. *When Kyros resumed clashing his sword against Diamante, the latter was not shown holding his umbrella in the manga. *When Doldo, Tank, and Viola are having a flashback about Scarlett's death, it was after Kyros struck the final blow on Diamante in the manga. In the anime, it is before. *The anime adds the following: **Kyros slicing Diamante's umbrella in half. **Viola commenting on how intense Kyros' battle against Diamante is. Site Navigation